


A Chance Meeting

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Hiddles Diddles [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cutting, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con References, Self-Mutilation, Sexual Abuse, Suicide, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An aspiring photographer, Sam is juggling her hobby and motherhood when her daughter does what toddlers do best. Much to Sam’s astonishment, it’s her idol, Tom Hiddleston, who catches the little girl and returns her to her mother’s care. Apparently she says something right because he asks her to dinner!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I needed a fic with Tom interacting with a child. I NEEDED IT. That and things had to have a beginning
> 
> This was actually broken into two pieces but was originally supposed to be one. 
> 
> On my Tumblr and THFrustration

Sam turned suddenly realizing it was too quiet. Panic rose in her when she didn’t see the child anywhere. Damnit, she had just been here! She quickly put the lens cap back on her camera and shoved it into her paratrooper messenger bag. She surveyed the area, trying to stay calm, having a lot of trouble doing so. The area was rather flat and she couldnt have gotten far. She heard a child’s cry and her head turned instantly in the direction. She’d know that sound anywhere and she bolted towards the sound, spotting her daughter being picked up by a man.

“STOP,” she screamed as the man straightened. “PUT MY CHILD DOWN!”

“Oh I apologize,” said the very tall man. “She ran right into me and fell. I was only trying to comfort her.”

Sam looked to her daughter who had fat tears on her cheeks but she wasn’t crying anymore. She then looked up into the face of the man and her jaw fell open. She did not know how she had missed the voice that she would know anywhere. If he hadn’t been holding her child, she might have just out right fainted. This wasn’t real. Could not be real. The child’s hand pulling off his sunglasses, as toddlers did, only confirmed it. As if his voice and the red hair styled messily, complimented by neatly trimmed facial hair wasn’t enough. The shockingly grey eyes confirmed it completely. She stood there staring for a moment before she snapped back to earth.

“Oh God, Kadence no,” she said.

“No, it’s alright,” he said, flashing her that brilliant smile that was so much more in person than what she was prepared to deal with. “I don’t mind fingerprints.”

“I’m more concerned about her breaking them,” she replied, shocked that she could even form words.

“Then I’ll buy a new pair. I’d gladly give them up if it keeps her from crying like that again.”

“Well, she does like glasses. A Lot.”

“What did you say her name was?”

“Oh uh, Kadence. With a ‘k’ not a ‘c’.”

“Kadence,” he repeated, smiling at the little girl in his arms. “That’s a lovely name. If I recall, it means ‘Rhythm’. Is mommy a dancer?”

“Ah… no. In my dreams maybe,” Sam replied, blushing. “Just an avid music lover. Though, her name is military related.” When he didn’t say anything, she continued. “Her godfather was in the Army. He and I were engaged when he was in Basic Training and he used to send home the cadences he marched to and sorta dedicated one to me. That’s where the original idea came from. Both my grandfathers served, my uncles, my cousin, my friends. Kind of a huge deal in my life.”

“That’s really neat,” he said, looking a bit lost in thought. “Really special, too, for her when she grows up. How old is she?”

“She’ll be two in September.”

“Really,” he asked in surprise. “She seems like she’s a bit smaller. Oh, God I’m sorry that was a terribly rude thing to say.”

“No it’s okay. She is small. I’m proud of it, really. She was premature.”

“I hope I’m not prying by asking what happened?”

“Not at all. The truth is, I don’t know what happened. Her dad’s dog jumped on me and after sitting there for five hours feeling really bad I finally went to the hospital and she was basically dying. She’d stopped growing about 3 weeks prior to that moment and I was 34 weeks along at the time. Her heart rate dropped from 150 to 20 beats per minute a couple times and after holding me overnight they gave me and emergency c-section. Crazy thing was, other than being only three pounds twelve ounces, she was perfect. No problems at all.”

He stood there quietly, staring at her with a look of shock on his face. She was used to people reacting that way. His eyes shifted back to the little girl in his arms and he smiled at her again as she looked up from his sunglasses.

“Sounds like you had a guardian angel, little one,” he said to her and Sam nearly melted on the spot. His brows furrowed a moment and he tsked. “Where are my manners? I’m…”

“Tom Hiddleston,” Sam cut him off, smiling sheepishly as he looked to her. “Kind of a fan.”

“Only kind of,” he asked with a gentle smile.

“More than kind of. I’m Samantha and you’ve already been introduced to Kay.”

“Oh, you call her Kay for short?”

“It was my mom’s name and my grandma’s middle name. Kay has Granny’s first name as her middle name. It was also her paternal grandmother’s name. Hence why  we decided to spell Kadence with a ‘k’.”

“I like that,” he said, grinning at Kadence. “Well your name just has all sorts of deep meaning, doesn’t it?”

He bounced Kadence and she giggled happily in his arms. Sam thought for sure her heart was imploding. One of her idols was holding her daughter and showed no indication of putting her down soon, seeming to thoroughly enjoy himself. He looked around, almost confused.

“And where is Daddy,” he asked.

Oh dear, what was the safe answer here? 

“Ah… we don’t live together,” she answered, uneasily. “Really long story. But I’ve been with my parents since she came home from the hospital.”

He eyed her for a long moment and she didn’t miss his eyes lingering on her chest. She blushed realizing she was wearing a low-cut shirt, mortified. She probably should have been flattered but despite being well-endowed, she hated her chest with a passion. Large breasts were not the blessing everyone thought them to be. She glanced down quickly to check that they weren’t doing anything she thought embarrassing, like overflowing her bra, finding that even her shirt was blessedly straight for once. She breathed a sigh of relief as someone tapped Tom on the shoulder. He nodded and looked back at her.

“Well, she’s a beautiful child,” he said, stepping forward to pass Kadence back to her. “I’ll assume she gets it all from her mother.”

Her jaw dropped and he winked at her, smiling that devil-may-care grin of his. He kissed Kadence’s forehead and waved bye-bye to her as Sam offered her hand, needing to make a hasty retreat from this man before she fell over. He took it and brought it to his mouth, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

“It was a pleasure to meet you both, darling,” he said.

“Believe me the pleasure was all mine,” she replied breathlessly as he allowed her hand to slide free of his fingers. He turned to go then, walking in the direction of a shiny black car that had just pulled up with his small entourage and she had to wonder what he had been doing here. The disgruntled photographer packing up a tripod told her enough. She mouthed an apology that he waved off and turned to leave herself. She realized Kadence still had Tom’s sunglasses as she tried to put them on her, nearly poking her eye out in the process. She sighed and looked back to see if he was gone and was surprised to see him jogging back.

“You forgot your glasses,” she called as he approached, Kadence still trying to put the glasses on her.

“Keep them,” he laughed. “Kadence can have them. I suppose you could wear them until she gets big enough too.”

Sam blushed again and batted Kadence’s hands gently away. “Well then, if you didn’t come back for your glasses, then what can I do for you, Mr. Hiddleston?”

“Please, it’s just Tom. And you can answer a question for me, maybe clear up some confusion.”

“Sure, anything.”

“Are you and… that is to say, is her… I mean…” He stopped and took a breath, and smiled, clearly starting over. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

“Um…” Sam honestly did not know how to answer that question. She blinked at him a couple times as he licked his lips. “Sort of?”

“Sort of…?”

“Well, like I said it’s a long story,” she replied uneasily. “My friends certainly don’t consider him my boyfriend.”

“But do you?”

“N-not really, no. Why?”

“Are you free later this evening,” he asked, casually.

“I’m free just about every evening. I’m a parent. I lack a life outside my child,” she answered lightheartedly, trying to ignore the spinning her head was now doing.

“I’d like to hear this ‘long story’ of yours. Would you join me for dinner?”

“I-I’d be honored,” she replied, barely suppressing the grin that was trying to spread across her face. He pulled out his iPhone and took her number and address, promising to pick her up at 5pm. As he left she face-palmed. Hopefully her parents would be up to watching Kadence for the evening. Her phone jingled out the theme song to  _Angel_  and she checked the text. It was from a number she didn’t recognize but the message told her exactly who it was.

_“It’s me. See you at 5, darling! ~TWH”_


	2. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being asked to dinner, Sam finds that Tom is extremely easy to talk to and before she realizes it, she’s opened up to him completely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where all the triggger warnings come into play.
> 
> Mentions domestic violence, rape, child abuse. self mutilation

This, of course, had to be the one day that her parents both felt like crap. She had to beg and plead like a child to get them to agree, feeling like she was sixteen again instead of Twenty-three. They didn’t believe her until she showed them the text and only then did they relent.

Sam dashed upstairs for a shower and took far more care than she really thought was necessary. Choosing an outfit was simply ridiculous. She couldnt remember the last time she had spent this much time in front of a mirror. She decided on something dress casual; her black wrap dress and her wedge pumps, and prayed it would be acceptable for whatever Tom had in mind. She decided against make-up, since she usually never wore it anyways and he’d already seen her without. She came down the stairs, relieved to see that the house had been straightened up as Kadence screamed. Looking at the time, she went to the kitchen and fixed something for the child to eat while she was being entertained.

“Sam,” her dad said, suddenly behind her in the kitchen. “He’s here. Why do I recognize him?”

“Thor, dad,” she replied, finishing with Kadence’s dinner and handing it to her father. “And Avengers. Dye his hair black and comb it back and you have Loki standing at the door.”

Her dad blinked at her skeptically for a long moment before she moved past him and out into the living room. Tom was standing just inside the entryway shaking her stepmom’s hand and she had to take a moment to admire him. He was in black slacks, a white button down shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black waist coat and a navy and black striped tie. It was an outfit she’d seen dozens of times in photos all over social networking sites and, if she remembered right, was what he was wearing in the picture on her computer’s desktop image. He looked far more dashing in person. She thought she’d implode as Kadence reached for him and he took her up into his arms, greeting her like an old friend. His eyes flicked to her and he smiled at her as Kadence pointed to his tie, babbling something that she clearly felt was very important in her baby-mind.

“Are you telling Tom how dashing he looks, KayDar,” she asked her daughter, as she walked over.

“KayDar,” he asked.

“Kadence Darlene,” she replied with a smile, plucking the child out of his arms and putting her in her highchair. She let her parents take over then, kissing Kadence goodnight and grabbing her keys off the hook. Tom said his goodbyes as she led him out. He led her towards the back parking area and saw that the black car from earlier was stopped against the curb, hazards flashing. 

“I need to get something out of my truck really fast,” she said. “Do you mind? It’s just over there.”

“Not at all,” he replied with a smile. She walked briskly to the old beaten up Suburban and was kind of surprised to see that Tom had followed her. She blushed a little bit because the thing was far from nice, like the sleek black BMW that was waiting for them. He was looking at it curiously as she unlocked the door and climbed in, finding her wallet on the floor of the passenger side. She climbed in as lady like as she could and reached for it. She paused, sitting in the driver seat to drop the walled into her purse.

“You drive this,” he asked, still looking over the vehicle.

“Yes,” she said a little defensively. “Why?”

He was smiling when he looked at her, his eyes big, making him look boyish as he stood there with his hands in his pockets.

“It’s cute,” he said simply. “Little thing like you driving something that big. What is it exactly?”

“1984 GMC Suburban 2500, custom with a re-enforced frame and a 454 big block V8 engine for heavy towing. Sierra Series,” she said in one breath with an air of pride. He blinked at her a few times and she couldn’t help but smile. “You said ‘exactly’. Big mistake.”

“So I did,” he laughed. “Car aficionado?”

“Somewhat. With certain cars. Especially this one. Murphy’s my baby.”

“You named it?”

“Of course! Boondock Saints. Norman Reedus’s character, Murphy MacManus is where I got the name from. It’s got an attitude. Loud and proud. You can hear it coming a block away.”

“You’re joking,” he said with a polite smile. “No civilian car can possibly be that loud.”

“Challenge accepted,” she said, sliding the key into the ignition. The truck shuddered to life with a guttural growl and she let it idle a moment, smiling like a child in a candy store. She revved the engine a couple times before pressing down on the gas pedal. The growl of the engine escalated into a deafening roar and as she let it idle back down, she smiled smugly at him while he gave her an impressed look. She turned the engine off after a moment and slid out of the seat and locked the truck back up.

“I stand corrected,” he said. “And thoroughly chastised by Murphy.”

She smiled up at him. “I told you he has an attitude.”

“And I am definitely a believer. You are awfully proud of it.”

“Should I not be?”

“No,” he said, as they walked back to his car, the driver looking a little shaken. “I don’t mean that at all.”

“Well, it was my first car. I paid for it after being tossed out on the streets and it served as my home for a long time. I am incredibly attached to it. I wanted a muscle car, like a ‘68 Mustang or a ‘72 Chevelle but all I could afford was Murphy and even then I had to borrow money. I drive it like a muscle car and people don’t mess with me on the road. It’s solid and Highway Patrol told me it was the sturdiest vehicle I could put my daughter in as an infant because anything smaller than a semi wouldn’t do much damage. And with an engine like that… you really don’t find one like that unless it’s in a ‘36 Roadster or something similar.”

Tom was staring at her and she felt uneasy, like she was talking too much, until she realized he was actually paying attention to her every word, something she was not used to. He opened the door for her and she slid in. She took the moment it took for him to go to the other side of the car and join her in the back seat to compose herself again.

“So you lived in it,” he asked, again fixing that intense stare on her.

“Uh… yeah for a year,” she replied, having to look away. “It’s a long story.”

“Tell me.”

The drive to the restaurant was taken up by her telling him about how she bought the truck and lived in it for over a year. Despite the weight of the story, it wasn’t depressing or anything as she felt it a good learning experience and had had a lot of what she considered to be adventures in the first couple months. She was still uncomfortable with how well he paid attention as she was accustomed to people only pretending to listen to her.

Over the dinner, Tom asked her several questions about her various interests and hobbies and listened intently to every answer. She wasn’t surprised to find out how many things they had in common. He smiled warmly at her and made it very easy to talk to him, especially when the conversation went back to being personal when he asked about the tattoo on her wrist. He’d sat watching her with genuine concern when she answered his questions, revealing a rather disturbing history of rape and abuse.

“Is that the reason for these,” he asked softly, touching her left forearm which was striped with long healed scars.

“Most of them,” she answered, looking over them and the ones on her bicep. “There’s no real good excuse for them. I needed help and I was crying out in the only way I knew how. Plus, it made me feel better to make the heartache and guilt something physical, something that could bleed. It became an addiction for a long time.”

“And no one listened?”

“No one that mattered. I mean, my boyfriend at the time mattered and his support grounded me, gave me another reason to try and work through it. But my mom was in denial and my dad oblivious until I spelled it out for him on my 20th birthday. Made it worse though because, like I said, I lost everything. And where I was living at the time… well they were just really awful people and I came dangerously close accidentally killing myself.” She turned her arm over and revealed a scar that had blatantly been a very deep cut once running along the cephalic vein. “I blacked out one day. It was the second time it happened. My arm already looked like I’d climbed through razor wire. I’d snapped out of the black out, before, when I saw the blood. But this time, I wasn’t snapping out of it. I was under such psychological stress living in that mind-fuck of a house. I’d never blacked out in my life before living there.”

She watched as Tom ran his fingers over the scar. There was sadness in his eyes along with the desire to understand it. She remembered seeing an interview he’d done after filing  _The Deep Blue Sea_ where he said he didn’t understand wanting to commit suicide. Goosebumps broke out on her arm as his fingers stroked the scar and she smiled a little bit.

“Anyways, I’d blacked out and had gotten a hold of an old fashioned straight razor,” she continued. “One of the boys was headed up to the store and knocked on my door to see if I wanted anything. I barely remember the conversation. I just remember him dragging me to the bathroom and washing off all the blood. Like literally. I remember nothing between walking into my room and being dragged to the bathroom. It was pretty deep and we thought I needed to go to the hospital but I was afraid of being institutionalized with all my belongings at that house so I insisted I was fine and didn’t need stitches. I shudder to think what I might have done if someone hadn’t come along to snap me out of it, though.”

“That’s intense,” he said softly.

“Sorry if I’ve freaked you out.”

“Oh not at all,” he replied quickly. “I’ve never really understood what pushes people to the point where they don’t want to live anymore. This has been very informative! Fascinating even, if you don’t mind me saying.”

She shrugged, slightly relieved as he continued his inspection of her arm, turning it back over. He touched another scar gently, as if he was afraid of hurting her.

“Why is this one red when the other ones are white?”

“My guess is because it’s newer,” she replied. “Or because of how I did it.”

“How did you do it?”

“Steak knife.” 

“Why?”

“I was accused of abusing my daughter by my dad. It was like 4 in the morning and everyone was tired and he wasn’t wearing his glasses in the dark and thought he saw something. He screamed at me and threatened to take her from me and what not and… yeah. I get really touchy about people accusing me of the shit that was done to me.”

“I can imagine.”

“That’s the last one I’ve done,” she said proudly. “I demanded my dad pay for me to see a therapist again and having that space once a week to cry and scream and  talk without fear of judgement has really helped. I’m able to just bottle up the pain until my next session when I can purge it properly.”

“That’s really good to hear,” he said giving her a warm smile. “I like that.”

The dessert he’d ordered came and he insisted on sharing it with her. He wasn’t done with the personal questions though.

“So about this ‘sort of’ boyfriend of yours,” he said casually. “I’m very interested in that story.”

“And I wish you weren’t,” she said, looking away.

“Why? I think I should know what I’m dealing with if I’m going to ask you out again.”

Sam couldn’t help but smile and blush. Seeing he was completely serious, she sighed, “Because it’s probably the ugliest of them all.”

“How so?”

“Well, simply because it’s not in my past like everything else is. I can show you these scars and say ‘I’ve been through these things and this is who I am because of it and I’ve learned and moved on.’ But this is still in my life and is something I can never truly get away from because there is a baby involved.”

Tom watched her, saying nothing. He took a bite of their dessert and continued to give her a curious look. She looked away from him and bit her lip. He had a right to know what he had walked into in seeking to pursue her, even as just a friend.

“He beat the ever living shit out of me,” she said slowly, looking back at him. He stopped mid-chew and swallowed slowly as a dark look crossed his features. He licked his lips and set his fork down, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. He fixed her with a look, clearly waiting for her to continue. She knew it struck a chord with him as she knew enough about him to know how he felt about bullies. She told him everything and by the end of it, he had taken her hands in his. He sighed heavily, blatantly bothered by it and to an extent, she assumed, how calm she was talking about it.

“And he’s not around,” he asked.

“Not really,” she replied. “He pops in once in awhile to visit Kadence but that’s it. We just… stopped talking after I got full custody. I know he’s sleeping around, as I’ve not been with him in over a year now and I don’t really care anymore. He’s done so much and I just want to get on with my life for myself and, more importantly, for Kadence.”

Tom nodded and gave her hands a gentle squeeze. “It’s a shame that someone like you has gone through these things. No one should, really, and I am amazed at how open and trusting you’ve been. I am truly humbled by it.”

“So, I haven’t scared you off then?”

“Not at all. If anything, you’ve intrigued me and I would still like to take you out again.”

She smiled demurely in response to him, blushing furiously as she thought about who was sitting in front of her and holding her hands in his. In talking to him, she’d forgotten that she wasn’t sitting here with just some normal person she’d meet everyday. This was her idol. This was Tom Hiddleston. And he was interested in her, despite the ugly truths he’d managed to pull from her.

“Why,” she asked, finding her voice again. “Anyone else would have been scared off by what I’ve told you and you’re running headlong into it.”

“Truthfully, I’m not entirely sure,” he said. “I suppose it’s because you’ve been so brutally honest. Instead of hiding, you’ve bared your soul to me. You trusted me enough to expose yourself and have shown amazing strength. You’ve treated me as an old friend from the start, which I appreciate greatly. And as I said before, you’ve intrigued me. I feel I already know you on a deep level and I find myself craving more.”

“Admit it, you just want to kidnap my daughter,” she said with a laugh, lightening the mood. 

“You caught me red handed, darling,” he replied smiling. He let go of her hands then  and pulled out his phone. He was busy with it for several moments before he set it down with a smile. She gave him a look, positive he’d just taken a picture of her. “Do you like to dance?”

“About the only dancing I’m capable of is a waltz and even that is limited to the basic box step,” she replied. “Aside from that, your average slow dance is the only ting you’re getting out of me.”

“Perfect.”

He paid for dinner, waving off her offer to pay for her half and they were on the road again soon. They discussed more of their mutual interests; Shakespeare, music, movies, chocolate, all while he kept a hold of her hand. Soon enough they arrived at another place and upon walking in she realized why he asked about dancing. He must have sensed her anxiety because he led her to a table and got her a drink.

“Too much,” he asked over the music of the band.

“No, just… How did you find this place? I didn’t know there was anywhere around here that played big band. And I’ve lived here my whole life!”

“Smartphones are a wonderful invention.”

“I don’t have one so I wouldn’t know.”

They sat there with their drinks for a bit before Sam finally got the nerve up to attempt a dance with him. It was clumsy on her end, but fun and they were both laughing heartily by the end of it. They danced a few more songs like this and she eventually got the hang of it for the most part. It was getting late and Tom suggested taking her home soon, which despite not wanting the night to end, she agreed with. As he began to lead her off the dance floor, the music changed to slow music of the same period and she planted her feet, stopping him, as she recognized the song. It was a Nat King Cole song, one she knew well. He didn’t say anything as he pulled her into his arms. Maybe it was the alcohol in her system, but she sang the lyrics softly. Tom brought his face close to hers so that he was cheek to cheek with her and she realized he was listening to her singing. She couldn’t help but smile at the awkwardness of it as he was a foot taller that her.

“Thank you,” she said softly and kissed his cheek, taking advantage of their closeness to do so. He pulled back enough to look at her and she shivered as his breath crept over her skin. He smiled warmly at her and held her a little tighter as the next song began to play. Something by the Ink Spots that she also knew. The third song they both knew and she hesitated a moment, looking up at him. He was probably sick of this song and would want to leave. To her surprise, he merely pulled her against him with a smile and took his turn to sing to her.

She’d watched the scene a hundred or more times on the internet. Tom as Freddie Page, singing to Rachel Weisz’s character, Hester and then dancing slowly to this very song. She was smiling so big that her eyes were starting to tear up. She leaned into him, hiding her face until she could compose herself. He didn’t seem to mind and his singing eventually trailed off and he nuzzled her lightly, coaxing her face back towards him. He was smiling softly at her and he kissed her forehead.

“Don’t thank me, darling,” he said. “It was my pleasure.”

She knew she was looking at him like a love-sick schoolgirl but she couldn’t help it, especially as the song changed to a Billie Holiday song that she loved. She wouldn’t say she was in love with him, it was way too soon for that, but she was most assuredly on her way if this continued. She reached up and caressed his cheek and he leaned into the touch, and watched her through half-lidded eyes. She was tempted to sing this song too, but she didn’t, savoring the easy silence between them. She smiled again, biting her lip and looked away quickly. His hand caught her chin and brought her face back to his.

“Why do you hide your lovely smile,” he asked.

“It’s not so much my smile that I’m hiding as it is my blush,” she replied.

“And why do you blush, darling?”

“Silly thoughts in my head. Silly, sappy, romantic things that I’ll never admit to.”

“Like?”

“I said I’ll never admit to them.”

“Then I shall have to guess.”

“Guess away.”

He chuckled, “I already have one.”

“Oh? Do share.”

He leaned in, hesitating a moment before he pressed his lips to hers. It was a chaste kiss, all curious tenderness but it still sent a near sickening rush of adrenaline through her, making her dizzy. She felt like fireworks were going off in her head and the butterflies in her stomach were in a frenzy. Only once before did she have a kiss like this, but that time she’d been sitting. She clung to Tom, afraid of actually fainting and he seemed to understand, the hand holding her chin moving to join the other on her back. She bit her lip, grounding herself with the pain as he pulled away, smirking.

“Well,” he asked.

“Bingo,” she breathed, her blush heating her cheeks. His mouth was on hers again before she could catch her breath and though it was still chaste, there was enough heat in it bring forth a whimper of need from her. It must have encouraged him because he deepened the kiss and she had no choice but to submit to it, not that she’d want to deny him. When he finally broke away, he was also breathless.

“I should probably take you home now,” he said. “Before I lose my ability to be a gentleman.”

“As if I’d argue,” she purred.

“Oh, please don’t tempt me, Little Kitten.”

“Call me ‘Kitten’ again and I might have no choice.”

He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. “You like being called ‘kitten’?”

“Very much so, though it’s been nearly a decade since anyone was allowed to do it.” 

“Allowed?”

“An ex used to call me that,” she said. “He was an awful boyfriend. I didn’t want any reminders of him when it was over.” 

“Then maybe I shouldn’t.”

“Oh no, please do. He’s long gone and homosexual these days. Besides, it’s kind of sexy when you say it. I think it’s your accent.”

He smirked and kissed her forehead, his hands finding hers. “Come on, Kitten, let’s get you home.”

Back in the car, he he held her close and she nuzzled into his neck, memorizing the moment and the warmth of him. She couldn’t help herself when she pressed a kiss to his jaw, but the response she got from him was well worth it. He captured her lips in another kiss, his fingers brushing her cheek. There was heat to this one, a promise of a the fire within them both.

Once back at her house, Tom walked her to the door, holding her hand. She took the moment to admire how small her hands were compared to his. At the door, he took her back into his arms and held her close. She was delighted to find his heartbeat as she snuggled against him.

“I had a really good time tonight,” she said softly.

“So did I,” he replied.

She looked up at him, smiling and again he pressed a kiss to her lips. That intensity returned and soon enough, her back found the wall and he had her pinned. She didn’t mind it one bit as he kissed her slowly and she clung to him, pulling him hard against her. He groaned softly as he pulled away to look at her.

“I really don’t want you to leave,” she said softly.

“I really don’t want to leave,” he sighed. “But it’s late. And I have an early flight.”

“You’re leaving leaving?!”

“Unfortunately. I won’t stay away for long though, I promise.”

“But…” she stopped herself there, not wanting to seem needy after only one date. He smiled faintly and stroked her hair.

“I’ll miss you too,” he said softly. “I’ll call?”

“I’ll settle for you responding to me on Twitter,” she laughed and so did he but it soon faded.

“I have an idea,” he said slowly. His hand came up and he carefully slid his fingers under the shoulder of her dress, pushing it aside. She shivered at the touch of his hand under her clothes, even it it was just her shoulder. He lowered his head and kissed the skin there, softly, sensuously before biting down. She gasped and clung to him, feeling light-headed. Of course, leave it to him to find her one major weakness. After a moment that felt like an eternity he released her licking his lips and looking rather satisfied. “I wasn’t expecting you to bleed.”

Sam proceeded to do the stupid thing and try to look at her shoulder and obviously failing. He was grinning as he watched her and she felt silly. Still she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

“What did you do,” she demanded.

“Simply left you with something to remember me by.”

“Tom, I have a Tumblr. It’s a little hard to forget you when I check it every day.”

He rolled his eyes and laughed. “I think this is better than Tumblr.”

“Oh yes, far better,” she purred, pulling him back in by his tie for another kiss. He kept this one shorter, nudging her towards the door.

“It’s late, love,” he whispered against her mouth.

“I know.”

“I have to go.”

“I know that too,” she sighed and dug out her keys. His arms snaked around her waist and he kissed her neck as she fumbled with her keys. Once the door was unlocked she turned to give him one last kiss. He pulled her tight against him and it almost seemed like he wouldn’t let her go this time, though after a long moment he did.

“You should go,” she said softly.

“I know. I’ll call you as soon as my plane lands?”

“I’d like that very much. Texts are always welcome too.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” he said with a smile.

She pushed the door open slowly, not wanting to go inside and have the night officially end.

“Well… goodnight, I guess,” she said a little bit sadly.

“Goodnight, Kitten,” he replied, kissing her cheek. He smiled at her and turned to go as she stepped inside. She watched him walk down the path back to the car and he waved at her. She closed the door and dead-bolted it and took a moment to lean against the door, smiling. Her fingers touched the still sore love-bite he’d left and she couldn’t help the squeal that came out of her.

Up in her bathroom, she turned on her laptop while she changed. She examined the dark purple mark on her shoulder and could see why Tom had been so pleased with himself. The computer made a noise and she saw she had an instant message from Alex.

_“ **Alexiel the Great**  says:  
Dude, when did you get photoshop?” _

_“ **Crimson Firebreeze**  says:  
What are you talking about?”_

Alex linked her to a Tumblr post that had something to do with Tom’s Twitter. She stared at it for a long moment and then went on over to Twitter. She had a couple of new notifications in her inbox.

_“ **Tom Hiddleston** followed you.”_

Well that was certainly fast. The next one mirrored the Tumblr image and she couldn’t help but smile.

_“ **Tom Hiddleston** : Fun night out with this lovely lady. Dinner, drinks and dancing. Let’s do it again soon @AmpersandXVII! xxx” _

There was picture attached to it and she sighed then laughed. So he had taken a picture of her. Sneaky little shit. She pulled up her instant messenger window again.

_“ **Crimson Firebreeze**  says:  
_ _Alex, go look at his Twitter.”_

There was a long silence on Alex’s end.

“ _ **Alexiel the Great**  says:  
 _ _……… so we’re all hanging out together soon, right?”_

 _“ **Crimson Firebreeze**  says:  
I’ll see if I can swing it eventually._”

Her phone started vibrating about then and she dug it out of her purse.

_“Call me crazy, but I miss you already, Kitten xxx -TWH”_

_“Same to you. Nice Twitter post btw. ~$@M~”_

_“Well, what’s your answer, Ampersand? -TWH”_

_“Get back stateside ASAP so I can say yes in person! ~$@M~”_

_“As soon as I can! -TWH”_

_“Might I suggest a double? My friend Alex is dying to talk Shakespeare with you. ~$@M~”_

_“Exploiting my weakness, are we? -TWH”_

_“As if I need to. ~$@M~”_

_“Touche. I doubt I can really deny you anything right now. -TWH”_

_“We can plan it next time you’re in town. ~$@M~”_

_“Sounds good. Anyways. Sleep well. I’ll call when my plane gets in. Sweet dreams. -TWH”_

_“You too. Can’t wait to hear from you <3 Night! ~$@M~”_

_“Goodnight, Kitten. xxx -TWH”_

Sam smiled. She was incapable of sleep right now. Instead, she slipped into the group chat with Ehren, Alex and Amanda and gave little details about her date with Tom while running her Avenger’s role play, like she did every night. She zipped back over to Twitter and responded to Tom’s tweet:

_“ **Samantha Elizabeth:**  Sure thing @twhiddleston! Cannot wait! Thanks for the great night!”_

His reply was fast and made her laugh:

 _“ **Tom Hiddleston:**_   _@AmpersandXVII Great! Now to bed with you! Hugs and kisses to you and little Kay. See you soon! xxx”_

_“ **Samantha Elizabeth:**  @twhiddleston yes sir! Lots of love to you too, dear! <3”_

She settled back in, amused at how they just couldn’t seem to stop talking to each other. After a while, she fell asleep watching a movie, her fingers stroking the bruise on her shoulder.


End file.
